


Where Would You Be Without Me?

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [111]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Neediness, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: McCoy wants attention, but he really wants Spock's reassurances more.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: Drabbles Any Day [111]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/695562
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Where Would You Be Without Me?

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of sweet fluff to start our weekend.

Spock lay on his sofa with a book gingerly balanced in one hand and tried to read while McCoy nestled against his other side and absentmindedly swirled thick, dark hair on Spock’s forearm with trailing fingers.

“Whatja reading?”

“An abstract philosophical treatise.”

“To each his own, I suppose.”

“That is why I have you.”

“Not very flattering. But it does bring up a point. Where would you be without me?”

“Somewhere I could concentrate on this book.”

“I can accommodate.”

Spock’s arm tightened. “Anyone can handle this book. But only I have access to you.”

McCoy grinned. “Now you’re talking!”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
